


How to Post Pictures on AO3

by Dafter_D



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafter_D/pseuds/Dafter_D
Summary: Originally created as a test, it sort of turned into a tutorial. So I shall leave it as such :)
Kudos: 3





	How to Post Pictures on AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created as a test, it sort of turned into a tutorial. So I shall leave it as such :)

This is just a little picture test because I dont want to write this story and draw these images and then not have a place to put them...

Oooooohhh shit it looks like it's working. So what I actually did was go to the editor and select the Rich text option. Then the pic tool is in the toolbar

This will pop up. You need to have the image uploaded somewhere. For these screenshots I actually just have a dummy fb account and sent them to myself in messenger. Discord would work too. Just right click the image and click Copy image address. **This will get you the link of the image itself.** Paste it in, adjust the measurements if need be and click save. You can also adjust the measurements by dragging the corners of the picture

**VOILA.**


End file.
